


¡<<Pokemon Breaker FFF>>! (Horribly translated Poke Puff Pastry Pals)

by RescueYourselfPlease



Series: Poke Puff Pastry Pals HQ [2]
Category: Original Work, google translate - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RescueYourselfPlease/pseuds/RescueYourselfPlease
Summary: This is a version of my first fanfiction that has been Google Translated wayyy too many times. The link to the original work is below, along with a link to the translator machine that was coded by my associate on Scratch!Original Fanfictionhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/28896354/chapters/70890309Translator Machinehttps://scratch.mit.edu/projects/470365245/
Series: Poke Puff Pastry Pals HQ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151966





	¡>! (Horribly translated Poke Puff Pastry Pals)

Wherever we went, he screamed in disbelief. Professor Ceres tried to stop him.

"This is a great learning experience! And no one will find you in your spare time. I know you will love this.

I want to try all the dishes! Hui said happily. Recently, the laboratory revealed that one of its main associates is accused of tax evasion. At a press conference, the professor closed the case and raised money to support the public. To compensate for the new financial situation, Sirise bought coffee from Luminite. Although Ceres does not have a research facility, the company is owned by Ash Kekum, a close employee of another company. But this morning, the couple (not a robot) were not very happy. Who knows how they will always be happy and angry? Ashen, and Asen employee, soon tries to test the robot to find out what that means. Professor Seress shook her head, following his forehead. He told the children,

"I know it's very hard to see right now, but you have to put up with this coffee until the assistant gets it in the lab. Carlos is close to Guangzhou so he can arrange a short trip. In addition, the dining room is located on the ground floor as a living room. Essays and Carlos. Don't you have a partner who can help you maintain and manage our website?""

Ash said, "Yes, I remember, but one of them is in the gym and the other is the coach. I heard about this last year. There is plenty of food for everyone.

"Oops," says the bad kiss. Then he shook it and laughed. - Anyway, I want to get on the train early! Suddenly, he jumped into the truck. In the morning, Kilo, the Icy Rice's son, found her bag. And Clovis? You know what to do? "" 

Yes, he cannot say goodbye because he is at school. The morning saw it. Hui's furious hand was on his shoulder. 

"Of course we are going!" He yelled, "Let's make coffee!" Hurry up!" When the door was opened, the newsroom wore a peak around their neck. The bicep jumped onto Asen's shoulder, he pulled the heavy cape off under his chin and stopped. The smile on your face in the morning.

\- Ana, Karamea, here you go!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this strange roller coaster ride! If you enjoyed my Google Translated fanfiction and want to see even more chapters translated, please comment and tell me so. Your feedback means the world to me! ANYway, I should probably go back to writing my actual fic. Thanks for reading!


End file.
